disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Gallery
Images of Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and The Lion Guard Promotional KiaraXKovu 01.jpg The-lion-king-2-pictures-wallpaper.jpg Tt01201312.jpg Tt01201315.jpg MV5BMjIxMTAwMDUyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDAyMDIyNw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1608,1000 AL .jpg MV5BMTMzMDM1NTEyM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTAyMDIyNw@@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1418,1000 AL .jpg Open-uri20150608-27674-11pq0sb c30c2340.jpg Simba big4.jpg Stop this fighting.jpeg open-uri20150608-27674-1xb2vxc 33f632c8.jpeg Clip Art Clipkovu4.gif|Young Kovu Clipgrownkovu.gif|Adolescent Kovu clipkovu.gif clipkovu5.gif clipkovu7.gif clipll.gif|Kovu and Zira Clipsimbanalalove.gif|Clip Art of Kovu and Kiara Clipkk2.gif Clipkk.gif Clipkk3.gif clipkovu2.gif clipkovu3.gif clipkovum.gif Films & Television ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride 1268485 10201951603057144 1659777449 o.jpg 1072090 10201951605017193 885752995 o.jpg|Kovu and Kiara in the song Love Will Find a Way tumblr munk8u0Eps1sni362o1 1280.jpg|Kovu after being accepted by Simba Kiara and kovu 4.jpg Kovu and Kiara 3.jpg Kovu 2.jpg|Kovu and Kiara disney lion king 2.jpg|Kovu playfully blocks Kiara's path disney the lion king 2.jpg Kiara and kovu 2.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1187.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1196.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1234.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1238.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1239.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1249.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1250.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1251.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1253.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-1254.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1564.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1626.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg|Zira bringing Kovu to the Outlands Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2477.jpg|Zira scolds Kovu Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2629.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg|Kovu with Zira in My Lullaby Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2836.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-3824.jpg|Kovu and his mother as the plan unfolds Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4407.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6169.jpg|"I've never heard the story of Scar that way." Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6582.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6584.jpg|Kovu gets scratched Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6611.jpg|"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... I did NOTHING!" Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg|Kovu nervous with Zira's revenge Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|"I seek forgiveness...denied?" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-6882.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6893.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6928.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6937.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6969.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6971.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6980.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7048.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7119.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7511.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|Kovu shocked after Kiara licks him Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Let's get out of here. We'll run away together... and start a pride all our own!" lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8088.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8094.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8297.jpg|Kovu and Kiara about to interrupt the fighting Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Kovu and Kiara stop the great battle Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8316.jpg|Kovu stands up to his mother Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8833.jpg kiarameetkovu.jpg|Kiara is impressed with Kovu's boasting crocs.jpg|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles mynameskovu.jpg|Kovu introduces himself Vitani Kovu fight sized.jpg|Kovu and his sister, Vitani Kovu saves Kiara from fire.jpg|Kovu prepares to rescue Kiara Kovu protecting Kiara.jpg|Kovu hoists Kiara onto his back kovucarrykiarasafetly.jpg Both almost gets burned.jpg|Kovu leaps off the side of a cliff with Kiara in tow Simba thinks Kovu is evil but is not.jpg|Simba confronts Kovu Grrrrrrrrrr.jpg|Kovu, ready to strike Simba accidentkisskovu.jpg|Kovu accidentally kissing Kiara Upendi2.jpg.jpg|Kovu in Upendi Goodnight.jpg.jpg|Kovu and Kiara say goodnight Plan.jpg.jpg|Kovu feeling undecided Storyofscar.jpg.jpg|Simba takes Kovu to a fire-ravaged portion of the Pride Lands Toolate.jpg.jpg|Kovu realizes too late that he and Simba have been led into an ambush unknowingly Kovu's scar.png.jpg|Kovu's scratch Standing Up To Evil Parent.jpg|Kovu stands up to Zira Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|See ya later, agitator! Reflection.jpg.jpg|Scar in Kovu's reflection LW11.jpg LW12.jpg|Kovu in Love Will Find A Way LW13.jpg|Kovu and Kiara reunited LW18.jpg LW14.jpg|Together again LW15.jpg|Kovu gets a kiss One.jpg.jpg|"Hey, look...we are one." Kovu upset because Zira rejected Kiara's help.jpg|Kovu's reaction to his mother's death Simba discovers that Kovu is good.jpg|Kovu is accepted by Simba kingandqueen.jpg|Kovu and Kiara as future rulers Couple married.jpg|The assumed mate ship ceremony of Kovu and Kiara family relationship.jpg.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara on Pride Rock Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8935.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara roaring on Pride Rock Simbas pride 0882.jpg The Lion Guard Outsiders-vs-Kion.png|Kovu and the Outsiders in ''The Lion Guard Kovu-Fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (476).png Vitani-Kovu-Nuka.png Kion-Nuka-Kovu.png|Kovu meet Kion Nuka-Kovu.png Lions-of-the-outlands (128).png Nuka-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (146).png Kion-Outlands.png Kovu-Vitani.png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (212).png Jasiri-Nuka.png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Jasiri-Nuka2.png Nuka-Scared.png Lions-of-the-outlands (401).png|Kovu protected Jasiri from Nuka Outsider-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (530).png Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png Lions-of-the-outlands (565).png Vitani4.png Screen Shot 2019-09-02 at 10.17.35 PM.png Return180.png Concept Art KiaraKovuconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Kovu/Nunka and Kiara/Aisha Early adult kovu.jpg|An early concept design of adolescent Kovu from a 1996 Disney Television Animation brochure, standing next to an early version of Gretchen Grundler The-Lion-King-2-Concept-Art--Kovu.jpg|Concept artwork of young Kovu adultkovuconceptart.jpg|Concept artwork of young adult Kovu Merchandise Kovuplushdisneystore.jpg October23rd.png|His Disneystrology page Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries